The future is our to seek
by Zweete13
Summary: "Legolas promise me one thing". "Anything melmenya". "Just promise me that we have a future" he wrapped his arms tightly around her "I promise you our future. I promise that I will always be there".


Eowyn was standing at the balcony, never being the life and soul of the party, she had instead decided on spending her night at the balcony turned south, with a view over the endless fields of Rohan. So many had lost everything, so many where now father and husbandless, so much pain had been inflicted on people's life, but all she could think of was Legolas.

How he'd saved her several times, how he loved her unconditionally. He was so strong and brave and beautiful, and she was just the simplest of all creatures: a woman. In her heart she knew it was ridiculous, but she could not help wondering if he would ever leave her. Her hands tightened around the balcony as tears welled up in her eyes.

Just as she felt the first tear dripping onto her cheek, she felt two strong arms encircling her waist and soft lips being pressed to her neck. "What are you thinking about melmenya?" she tried to calm her emotions and stay collected. "Nothing in particular" Legolas brought a hand up to stroke her golden hair. "Eowyn?" she still didn't turn to face him, so he loosened his grip and slowly turned her around to face him.

He hadn't noticed that she had been crying when he first came to look for her. "My love what's wrong?" his voice was so filled with concern and love that it only made Eowyn's silent tears into wracked sobs as she stumbled forward and once again making him catch her.

A confused Legolas pulled his beloved closer and slowly stroke her hair and back. "What's wrong melmenya? Is it something I did?"

Eowyn stopped crying and looked at him with big blank eyes. "No… Legolas I love you with all my heart, I can't bear you leaving me. "Leaving you? Eowyn what are you talking about?". "You are so wonderful; I don't know why you stuck with me for so long Legolas, but we have to face it, you're an elf and I'm just a woman our worlds don't blend" Legolas looked at her in deep confusion and with something Eowyn never saw in his eyes before: anger. "So you're leaving me? Because other people think that our love is wrong?" she was scared this time. She didn't mean it the way it had come out. "I would never leave you Lassui, I love you". "and I love you, so what's the problem Eowyn?". "The problem is that…" He noticed the fear and sorrow in her eyes. All fear, anger or hurt left his body. She was scared that he would leave her. He brought his hand up to brush the tears from eyes. "I'm not leaving Eowyn". "But you're so beautiful Legolas! And brave and strong and completely ethereal, and I'm just-"."You're just what?". "A woman" he brought her face in so his chin touched the top of her head. "And women can't be beautiful? Or brave and strong?" he kissed her forehead, and she melted under his gentle touch. "You are beautiful Eowyn; you're a brilliant swordswoman on the level with several men and elves, you're so kind and caring, you dance perfectly like a beautiful touch of spring, you know how to ride and fight, you don't believe that women should be silenced but have a voice, you know how to debate and negotiate and you are incredibly sexy and an amazing lover"

Eowyn stayed silent and buried her head deeper into his shoulder. "I see all those things in you every single day Eowyn; I want you to see them too". She sniffed a couple of times and leaned her forehead on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Lassui". "It's okay melmenya, I love you ". "I love you too Legolas"

She dried her nose with the back of her hand. Legolas broke into a grin "What?". "Very lady-like, melmenya" she hit his shoulder as she blushed deeply. "Oh hush, you know you didn't marry me for my ladyness". "Is that even a word?"."Yes it is, you conceited elf, and you can look it up in the 'Eowyn dictionary'. And now let's please go inside, I'm freezing".

Legolas took of his coat and placed it over her shoulders. "Okay, but we really need to wash that hand" he took her clean hand and kissed the palm of it. He led Eowyn into their private bathroom and gently washed her hands. He then took of the coat wrapped around her shoulders and gently massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Legolas… we can't… the party" He nipped the soft flesh on her neck and kissed her bare shoulders "forget them, melmenya. We are here, and finally alone". "But Lassui… they're celebrating _you_!" He unlaced her dress and slipped it of her shoulders. "And, we'll be celebrating _us_".

He let the dress fall to the floor, and unlaced his own leggings. Eowyn turned to him and undid the lacings of his tunics. Legolas slipped the tunic over his head and took her in his arms and kissed her lips hungrily. With one hand he softly caressed her breasts while the other was securely placed around her waist, preventing her from falling.

Eowyn felt a desire building up inside of her. With every touch and kiss Legolas placed on her skin, the yearning for him grew stronger. She pressed her most sensitive flesh against his penis. "Please Legolas, I need you"

Legolas reached down and kissed her deeply, before entering her with one great thrust. "_oh!_ Legolas, oh yes" He waited until the wave of pleasure had passed and then thrusting in a slow rocking rhythm. Eowyn cried out in pleasure, due to the sensation suddenly implied in her body. "Oh god Lassui… oh _yes_" She felt the sensation building, feeling her climax approaching fast.

Legolas felt her impatience growing, and gave one deep thrust "_Oh valar… _not yet melmenya- wait for me" He withdrew to regain control over his own body, much to her despair "I won't last, please Legolas, please" Eowyn yelped, trying to ride him to regain the pleasure. Legolas chuckled and entered her once more "My impatient Shieldmaiden"

He looked down at the woman he held in his arms. She was so full of passion and possessed an inner light he had never seen elsewhere. She was so beautiful. He felt his own climax nearing and thrust deeply. Eowyn grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, while crying out in long ragged moans. "oh Legolas.. oh, _oh_..YES" her climax ragged through her in long waves of pleasure. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry Lassui, how do we fix you?" He kissed her lips. "Well I was thinking, another round in our own bed?" She smiled up at him "Your wicked elf"

"Oh, _oh melmenya" _Legolas moaned in pleasure as his climax rippled through him. Eowyn grabbed the bed sheets and arched her back to meet his final thrust. He kissed her lips tenderly "I love you Lassui". "I love you too, Eowyn". He collapsed on her chest and they lay resting in each other's arms.

"You'll be the death of me melmenya". She giggled as he rolled her over so she was resting on his chest. "I think I might like you Legolas Greenleaf" he laughed and kissed her face lovingly.

They lay in silence, afraid that if either of them spoke the moment would be ruined. He had never felt so close to anybody before in his entire lifetime. He looked down at her and found her, eyes closed, and looking as peaceful as when he first saw her at Edoras.

_A restless Legolas walked around the castle of Edoras. He knew that in very few days he might be faced with the most challenging battle of his life. He walked in to the Golden Hall, and found a woman wrapped in a thick, fur-lined blanket, peacefully seeping in front of the fireplace. _

_When he neared her, he saw that it was the lady Eowyn. He smiled sadly and sat down beside her. If only she knew that his heart possessed hers forever. That he had bound to her ever since he first laid his eyes on her. He reached down and gently stroke her face. Oh how he longed to hold her in his arms. _

_She looked so peaceful and serene, almost with the innocence of a child. He pulled the blanket closer around her body. When he leaned down to kiss her cheek, her eyes fluttered open. He immediately pulled away. "Lady Eowyn, I…I..." "Legolas?" . He got up to leave "I'm sorry Lady Eowyn, I didn't mean to-". "I had a dream. I was running through green, fresh grass. I felt so light and free, and suddenly a strong pair of arms reached out held me close" Legolas listened to the story in amazement. _

_Eowyn then shook her head. "I must be light headed, forgive me my Lord". In his mind Legolas replayed the story over and over. "You might just, need a little sleep my lady" _

_She nodded her head and soon drifted off to sleep. This time, he placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her to rest. "Sweet dreams, melmenya". _

Eowyn looked up, trying to catch his trail of thoughts. She traced her fingers over his muscular chest, trying to bring him back from wherever his mind had gone. "Legolas?"

"Hmm?" His mind jerked back from the memory. He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Her tiny fingers were running across his bare chest, sending a tiny pleasure wave through his body. "I'm sorry melmenya, what is it?" She smiled against his chest "what were you thinking about?" "The night in Edoras" Eowyn first looked up at him, but then turned her eyes away.

Legolas notices her change of mood and kissed the top of her head. "I loved you even then, melmenya" Eowyn nodded "I know now" She looked up again, and cupped his face "I loved you too… that dream Legolas, that dream was about you" he kissed her lips lovingly "I know your heart held Aragorn, melmenya"

She looked deep in his eyes. "No… or, I know I think I did… But my heart belonged to you, it always have Lassui" She switched in her arms so she was facing him "Legolas promise me one thing". "Anything melmenya". "Just promise me that we have a future" he wrapped his arms tightly around her "I promise you our future. I promise that I will always be there".

**This is my first Legolas/Eowyn fanfic. I really like this paring and I hope you guys will like it. **

**Please, please, please review. That's the only way I know you like it **


End file.
